A Random Event on a Random Day at the Cullen House
by Jacky.simple-toon
Summary: Basically, Alice tries to get Bella in a dress. Sounds stupid, but read it!


A/N This is a one shot I thought of at 10:45 at night, so it probably isn't my best

A/N This is a one shot I thought of at 10:45 at night, so it probably isn't my best. Read it anyway!

One day at the Cullen's house…

Bella's POV

"I will not get in that dress, Alice!" I said.

"Oh, yes you will! You will get in this dress if-hey!" she called.

I climbed out the window and _ran._ Note that this was faster than a bat out of hell.

Okay, let me fill you in on how this all happened.

_10 minutes earlier_

I was quietly reading Wuthering Heights (snuggled up against Eddie-kins!) when Alice called from upstairs.

"Bella! I have a surprise for you!"

I looked at Edward. "I have a bad feeling about this…but I should go." I wriggled out of his arms (Waah!) and went upstairs.

Then I saw _it._

I know only some people understand my aversion to certain things. I also know Alice isn't one of them, as far as clothes are concerned.

"Alice, I am not wearing that dress!" I exclaimed.

"You know I don't remember my human years, so please?" she said. With full puppy-face. Not working this time.

"I will not get in the dress Alice!"

And since you pretty much know the rest, back to me running.

Luckily, nothing bad happened when I jumped out the window. No time for celebration.

My best bet to get away from her was Edward.

I burst through the door and… he wasn't there.

"NOOOOO!"

"Come on." She tripped me, grabbed my foot, and started dragging me up the stairs.

"Nooo! Someone help!"

Emmett came…wasn't exactly me he was helping, though.

"Why?! Why must you torture me in this way?"

Emmett's reply: "It's fun."

Alice's reply: "I'm trying to help your fashion sense."

My scream of agony: "Noooooooooooo!"

They put me in a room.

"You wait here while I get the dress." Alice said.

"Dress? We're putting her in a dress?" Emmett asked.

"You'll be next if you don't help."

"I wasn't planning on not helping!"

They closed the door and I heard a small click. Damn. They locked it.

I looked around for an unlocked window. Yes! And it wasn't locked. JACKPOT!

I climbed down. Again. Nothing bad happened. Again.

I was starting to get worried.

This time, I ran for the woods.

I started hearing footsteps behind me.

I sped up.

More footsteps.

Even faster.

The footsteps were getting louder.

_WARP SPEED!_

I was okay for a while, and then-

Ow!

Okay. _Then _I smacked into a tree.

And fell into a pit.

Then a net fell on me!

My day is going just wonderfully, isn't it?

"I told you it would work."

"Mine worked too!"

"Please. If she hadn't smacked into that tree, it would've missed her. And even if it had fallen on her, she would have ripped it at the speed she was going."

"………Grrrrrr…"

"Whatever. Let's just get her back inside and in the dress, okay?"

"He he. Yes, that will be great fun!"

Alice and Emmett peeked over the edge of the pit. Man, this thing was deep!

"Grab the rope!" Alice shouted.

" What ro-Ow!" The rope in question had just hit me on the head. The second time something smacked me. Or I smacked into it. "Why should I?"

"Do you want to live in a pit for the rest of your life?"

"...Good point." I grabbed the rope and they pulled me up.

The next second, I was bound and gagged. As in tied up with a nasty cloth in my- IS THAT A DIRTY SOCK?!

Oh. Joy.

_A few minutes later…_

"I look horrible."

"You look great!" Alice said.

"Fine." I guess she was right. "You do realize I'll get my sweet revenge, right?"

"Sure you will. I'll see it coming without my ability."

"How do you know?"

"My ability!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That makes no sense."

As you can probably tell, I'm in the dress.

Emmett wanted to help, but Alice kicked him out. Literally.

Alice's POV

"And, done! Now we can show everyone else!"

"What?!" she screamed.

"Come on, Edward will be there."

"He will?"

I took advantage of her dreamy state and brought her downstairs.

Edward was reading, but he noticed us when we walked in the room.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "You look even more beautiful than usual!" Then she was in his arms and he was kissing her long and hard. Then she fainted.

Everyone smiled at the sweetness of the moment.

Emmett just pointed and laughed stupidly like that one kid on the Simpsons.

A/N I hope you like it! Not that she can't be regularly for some people, but Bella's all loud and crazy in this one because she had about 10 cans of Coca-Cola. And not the decaf kind. I honestly can't figure out who that one kid is! Anyways, please review!


End file.
